Trials of a Mary Sue
by crazyplotqueen
Summary: We've all heard the term Mary Sue. But what happens when one goes on trial, with Zatanna as the judge and Artemis as the prosecution? Chaos in the court, that's what. With Artemis leading the fight against these abominations and the team supporting her, the defendant doesn't stand a chance.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own YJ

It was a beautiful day in Metropolis. The sun was shining, birds singing, and the city was bustling. But inside Metropolis courtroom, a storm was brewing. Authors and readers yelled at each other, throwing paper and pens in anger. Some screamed that these abominations should be burned, not saved. While others attempted to protect their beloved creations by grasping at straws, attempting to make their characters seem weak when in reality, they were boring and too perfect.

At the center of it all, an unearthly beautiful young girl and her lawyer sat in the middle of the room. The girl had midnight blue, almost black, hair that reached her waist. It was silky and smooth, like it had just been freshly styled in a salon. She had ivory skin that was flawless, and a rosy blush on her cheeks. She was a petite girl, with a cute pink dress. But her most outstanding quality, was her brilliant violet eyes that were filled with tears, horrified at the situation she was in.

"Don't worry." Her lawyer whispered." You'll be fine. Everyone loves you."

At the head of the room, Zatanna Zatara sat in the judges chair, observing the scene. She banged a gavel," Order in the Court!" The room quieted, and the authors returned to their seats." We are here to witness the trial of this Mary Su-I mean, this girl."

"Your honor, my client is not a... Mary Sue... unless proven guilty." The girl's Lawyer stood up, adjusting his tie.

"Well, prepared to be proven guilty." Artemis Crock rose from her seat, her dark eyes glittering in anticipation. The Prosecutor was tough. On the Gotham Academy debate team, Artemis had never lost a case. But the person on trial today was different. The person on trial was a commonly used cliche, never put on trial until now.

"Don't get too cocky Miss Crock." The Lawyer sniffed. They had to win. The girl's author had been desperate to save his creation. He sat in the back of the room, fistful of tissues in hand, crying about how unfair this poor girl was being treated.

"Let the trial begin!" Zatanna called out, and the muttering in the room subsided. The Lawyer took his seat, cooly analyzing Miss Crock.

"The prosecution calls the defendant to the stand!" Artemis commanded, pointing an accusing finger at the girl.

"Objection!" The Lawyer shot up to his feet." That's not-"

"This is the fanfiction universe, Mr. Lawyer, anything is possible." Zatanna gestured to the girl he was defending." As the author had shown us with this... creation." Zatanna made no move to hide her disgust.

The girl looked to the Lawyer for confirmation, her lip quivering in fear. He sighed, and nodded to her. She slowly rose to her feet, sitting gracefully at the podium, then clasping her hands while an innocent look graced her features. The jury, a group of young writers, narrowed their eyes in distrust. The room was silent with tension as Artemis gathered herself.

"State your name, please." She began in a clipped and professional voice." Unless you'd rather be called Miss Sue." This was met by a chorus of cheers from some of the defendant's haters, and protesting from her fans.

"My name is Elizabeth Marie Tanya Blaine Grayson." The girl answered in a melodic voice. Her voice brought some of her supporters to tears, while her flamers choked back vomit.

Artemis winced," Well, Elizabeth Marie Tanya Barbara-"

"Tanya Blaine, my name is Elizabeth Marie Tanya Blaine." The girl smiled pleasantly."But everyone calls me Amethyst. Because of my eyes." More gagging in the courtroom.

"Well, Amethyst, what is your origin story?" Artemis raises an eyebrow, quick to the point.

Her eyes welled up with tears again, but it didn't affect her perfectly applied mascara, that brought her vibrant violet Iris even more into focus."Well, I'm the sister of Dick Grayson, otherwise known as Robin-"

"Objection! I didn't agree to that!" Robin shoots up from his seat in the back, waving his fist at the girl.

"We know Robin. I'm so sorry this happened to you, but don't worry, we'll soon have this sorted out." Zatanna promised.

"While I know you are upset Mr. Grayson, please refrain from any outbursts in the courtroom." Artemis raised an eyebrow. Robin took his seat, grumbling." Continue Amethyst."

"Well, I'm Robin's sister, and when our parents died we went to the orphanage. Bruce Wayne adopted both of us, and trained us to be vigilantes. Together." More people murmured in the courtroom. The court reporter typed furiously on his laptop.

"But Miss Grayson, you look nothing like your brother. You have blue hair. Robin has black. You also have purple eyes, that's not a natural color. And how did you come to have blue hair? I'm sure Mr. Wayne did not allow you to dye it." Artemis raised a perfect eyebrow at the girl's appearance.

"Well, I was born with the hair and eyes. I'm special!" Amethyst fluffed her hair.

"Another thing, why is your hair down to your ribs? Surely, it must be hard to fight in. You do tie it up into a ponytail, don't you?" She pursed her lips, awaiting the answer.

"Nope!" Amethyst smiled." I leave it down when I go on missions! No ponytail at all!"

"Mhmm. Moving along." Artemis examined her perfectly manicured nails." And where do you come in during the story?"

"Batman thought I could use some extra practice, so I joined the team with Robin. My name is Mockingbird. It's another bird related code name, like Robin's." Amethyst beamed. Robin glared at her from across the room, Wally and Superboy holding him back. Kaldur shook his head, Megan covering her mouth in disgust.

Zatanna rolled her eyes, bored with this girl already. "So, Another Robin."

"Just what the world needs." Artemis muttered. Then, a little louder," And what do you do, on the young justice team?"

" I follow the Canon Characters around on their missions, pretending to actually be helping!" Amethyst chirped. The Jury gasped at this atrocity." Then, when I actually help, my author makes it seem like I saved the day!" The room burst into shouting and yelling. Amethyst's author stood up, yelling obscenities at Artemis.

"Order! Order in the court!" Zatanna roared, banging the gavel so hard that it snapped in half. It was silent.

"Do you do anything? Anything at all to help the team?" Artemis threw her hands up in frustration.

"I do! I help take down the light in the final scenes." She giggled. Artemis scoffed in disbelief.

"And...a love interest?" Artemis stared her down, her gaze icy and even.

"Well, it varies for every story. But my author made Wally my love interest!" Amethyst giggled. Zatanna gagged at this revolting display of a cliché story. How many times had the Kid Flash pairing been used? Almost as much as the Robin pairing...

" Objection!" Artmeis yelled, whirling around to meet Wally's gaze.

"I swear, babe, I had no choice. That idiot author did this!" Wally backed up, hands up in protest. Conner and Kaldur jumped in front of him to protect him from Artemis' wrath.

"Artemis! Please!" Judge Zatara shrieked, looking a bit nauseated. She produced a bottle of super glue from her robe, and attempted to glue her gavel back together." Move on before we're all stricken with projectile vomiting." The prosecutor reluctantly returned to the girl.

"Alright." Artemis laughed nervously, and smoothed her blouse out. She returned to her emotionless demeanor." Now, I assume you have no powers? Seeing, you're a Grayson and all." She spat the word Grayson, making Robin growl.

"Oh no. I have this amazing power. But I don't broadcast it too much as I don't want too much attention drawn to it. Even though I don't show many people, they're still drawn and entranced by it..." Amethyst trailed off when she saw the reaction of the crowd, Artemis, and the judge.

"The prosecution rests." Artemis sat down with a smug smile. The lawyer stood up, adjusting his tie. He approached the stand, a bit nervous. Artemis had started out strong.

"Miss Grayson, would you say you are flawed?" The lawyer started out.

"Of course!" Amethyst cried out. "I'm the daughter of Batman, the Joker wants to kill me! And my parents died in that accident so I have to get over my past! And I'm so beautiful and delicate, everyone wants to protect me even though I can take care of myself! I know karate! I was trained by Batman! But I'm so beautiful, that they all think they should help me." Amethyst sobbed, then shuddered at her next thought." And my beauty! It's an impossible curse, having all the boys on the team attracted to me!'

"Are you kidding me?" Conner yelled from the back. Artemis could faintly hear Wally gagging at the statement.

"It's so annoying, so irritating, but I'm too kind, humble, and good natured to tell them to leave me alone!" She wailed.

"Wow. What a performance." Megan rolled her eyes from the back. She had never seen a drama queen like this one before.

"Of course, we understand." Mr. Lawyer nodded sympathetically." Now, you do love Wally?"

"Yes!" She sniffed, drying her eyes. How could anyone think she didn't? The girl looked so innocent, it seemed that everyone would believe her.

" And, because of this love, you are deemed...perfect?" He pressed.

"Well, our love is perfect, in a way." Amethyst smiled." Wally has commitment problems, he flirts with any woman. So when he finally met me, he decidd to settle down and commit to me."

Mr. Lawyer smiled, "And why would he do that?"

"Because I'm the love of his life!" Amethyst chirped, tossing her blue hair behind her.

"What?!" Artemis seethed, sending an accusatory glare to Wally.

"Babe! You gotta believe me!" Wally sank to his knees." Have mercy!"

"Continue!" Judge Zatara yelled, trying to glue her gavel back together.

"Ah. So you see?" Mr. Lawyer pleaded to the jury." Amethyst's love is her one redeeming quality!"

Zatanna finally got her gavel back together." Has the jury reached a verdict?" She slammed it down,

"What?! There's supposed to be a recess-" Mr. Lawyer's panic was silenced by a look from the Judge.

"We have, your honor." The room was silent as they waited." We, the Young Justice fandom, find Elizabeth Marie Tanya Blaine Grayson guilty of being a Mary Sue on the grounds of perfection, a cliché background, breaking up a canon ship, and being boring! We herby sentence to BANISHMENT from the fanfiction world!"

Zatanna banged her gavel," Court dismissed. Have a nice day."

* * *

So this was just a random idea I decided to make into a story. XD Hope you liked it, I certainly had fun writing it!

I don't mean to offend anyone, if your OC has a similar background to Amethyst, but this is just something I've noticed a lot lately. I might make another trial with a different YJ cliché, who knows?

Review what you thought. Thanks so much!

~ Quinn the Plot Queen

Thanks to What She doesn't Know for helping me out with this one!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long with this, life got busy! Just wanna say, thanks for the support, it** **means a lot to me! Again, not trying to offend anyone here, but I just want to get my frustrations out by writing. So here we go! Chapter two! This chapter is dedicated to Annieo for their suggestion! Read, Review, and Enjoy! TO THE BATTLEGROUND!**

* * *

The court could only be described in one word: Chaos. Everyone was in mad pandemonium as they tried to get a hold on their bearings. Authors squawked and screamed, and the court recorder furiously scribbled down notes. Outside, the press eagerly clicked away with their cameras, documenting this momentous occasion. A Black Limousine rolled up, and the media went crazy. The journalists flocked over, being barred by body guards. The door swung open, Conner and Kaldur stepped out, and the cameras began to flash.

"Keep moving," Conner pushed Kaldur towards the courthouse, avoiding the frenzied crowd.

"But where are the others? Why is it just us?" The Atlantean frowned, searching the crowd for the rest of the team.

Conner's eyes flicked guiltily back to the courthouse doors, "I don't know. Artemis left the cave early this morning, Robin disappeared as we were leaving, and I haven't seen Megan, Wally, or Zatanna all day."

Kaldur pursed his lips,"That is troubling. Wouldn't they be at the trial?"

"Considering how the last one went, I don't think they'd have the stomach to sit through another one," Conner replied gruffly.

"I barely suppressed my own vomit. How can someone make a character so... nice? And boring?" Kaldur winced at the memory." And how could can someone _ruin_ Spitfire?!" He gasped.

"The real question is how can someone like that be related to Robin," Conner rolled his eyes,"The Bats aren't sweet at all. And who the hell has _purple eyes?!"_

I do not know, my friend. We should head inside, it's probably time for the trial." Kaldur sighed, shaking his head. The pair walked up the stairs, heading into the courthouse. They were surprised to find Artemis already there. She sat in the VIC section, or Very Important Character, her legs propped up on the back of the bench in front of her. "What took you guys so long?" Artemis drawled, lifting a pair of sunglasses off her face.

"We had to get past the major group of fangirls," Conner deadpanned, pointing to a bunch of squealing teens.

Artemis smirked at the girls, then frowned as she craned her neck to glance around the room. "Where's Wally?" Kaldur shrugged, then noticed someone storming down the aisle.

"Crock," Mr. Lawyer snarled, his eyes narrowed,"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be up there, ready for the trial?" He pointed an accusatory finger at Artemis. She wasn't the least bit fazed.

"Someone else is taking over tonight, Mr. Lawyer." She smirked. Inwardly, the man began to panic. He had been prepared to go against Artemis tonight, and did extensive research on her strategies and tactics.

"But-but who's the prosecutor?!" Mr. Lawyer stuttered, horrified at the situation now before the door to the courtroom swung open, and all the occupants gasped dramatically.

"You're looking at her," A familiar voice floated from the door.

"Megan?" Conner gaped. He hadn't been expecting that.

His girlfriend looked ready for business dressed in a white blouse, black pencil skirt, and black pumps. She adjusted a pair of box glasses on her face, and smirked at the lawyer. "Hello Conner!" She sang.

"What are you-"

"I'm the prosecution!" Megan gave him jazz hands, a bright grin on her face.

Artemis smirked at the lawyer, "Megan usually interrogates people telepathically, but I wanted to give her a shot at interrogating those on the stand." Mr. Lawyer paled and tried to come up with an answer, but he was interrupted by the sound of a gavel.

"All rise for his majesty Wally West!" A voice crowed. Artemis' mouth popped open at the sight of her boyfriend dressed in a judge's robe and sitting in the chair. "Wally?! Where's Zatanna?!"

"Oh... Well... You see, she's a bit... Busy at the moment." The ginger speedster chuckled nervously, a bead of sweat slipping down his forehead from his girlfriend's intense gaze.

"Wally... What. Did. You. _Do?"_ Artemis gritted her teeth and stood up. Conner and Kaldur immediately rushed between the two of them, intent on protecting Wally from her wrath. She jabbed an accusatory finger towards her boyfriend,"You may be fast, but you will never be able to outrun me."

"I know that babe," He laughed nervously, then quickly slammed down the gavel." That's why I call _order in the court!"_ She threw her hands up, then sat down. Wally sighed with relief,"May the defendant take the stand?"

It was at that moment that the courtroom doors swung open, and someone strode in. A teenage girl with jet black hair and sunglasses strode in, dressed in black catsuit. "Defendant is present!" The girl deadpanned. Megan quickly began to analyze the girl, then waved to her like she was an old friend.

"Oh, sweet Jesus. What have I agreed to?" Wally pinched the bridge of his nose, then banged the gavel down. "Alright! Get up on that stand!" He pointed to the chair.

The girl rolled her eyes,"Don't rush me or I'll obliterate you." She slowly strolled up to the stand, kicking her feet up on the table.

Kaldur blinked," Well, that was random."

"That's slightly annoying, but moving on!" Wally shuffled some papers, then narrowed his eyes at the defendant's move. "Feet down. This isn't your mother's house." Wally snapped his fingers, and the girl reluctantly puts her feet down.

"State your name for the court." Megan stood up, assessing the defendant.

"Shade."

"That's... that's it? No last name?" Megan frowned slightly, glancing unsurely at Artemis. "You don't have, like, five other names?"

"No. It's just Shade," The girl snapped angrily.

"Okay..." Megan stared at her, then cleared her throat. "Can you tell us your origin story?"

"That's confidential. My mentor wants me to keep my identity a secret." Shade snapped, rolling her pink eyes.

Conner winced from the back of the room," She's so... Edgy. And weird."

Megan laughed darkly, then narrowed her eyes. "Do you realize what charge you have been brought up on? You are facing Canon Character copying of the First Degree!" She jabbed a finger at Shade, and the Jury gasped at the development. Canon Character copying was a very serious charge around here, one that could result in banishment from the fandom. "Now, there is any hope for you to be pronounced Not Guilty, I suggest you answer my questions." The Martian finished.

Shade didn't even look miffed by Megan's explanation." Fine." She rolled her eyes," My parents and I were some acrobats working at a circus, then they died when I was young. I went to an orphanage, where Catwoman took me in."

"That sounds... Oddly familiar. It sounds a bit like Robin's background, actually." Megan raised an eyebrow.

"Objection!" Mr. Lawyer shot up from his seat." Robin was adopted by _Batman._ Shade was adopted by _Catwoman."_ He straightened his tie and smirked at Megan, pleased with the point he made.

Meanwhile, in the back of the courtroom, Artemis was taking in everything that was being said up there."That sounds a lot like Robin, actually." Artemis mumbled from her seat in the crowd. She was analyzing the case on her own, even though she wasn't the prosecution.

"Tell me about it." A man sitting next to her, dressed in a trench coat and fedora hat, rolled his eyes. Artemis blinked, seeing the man. She hadn't noticed him sit down next to her.

Aqualad squinted her eyes at the newcomer, trying to figure out why he sounded so familiar. He gasped sharply, recognizing the sound of his voice, and shook his head. "Robin?"

"Shhhhh!" Robin quickly hushed her, motioning for her to be quiet. He glanced around furtively, then relaxed." I'm going incognito right now. The fangirls are after me. They haven't left me alone all day." Artemis and Kaldur peeked out the courthouse window, and true to his word a gaggle of fangirl waited by the entrance, all wondering where Batman's protege had gone.

"Fangirls?" Kaldur raised an eyebrow. "How come I do not have these problems?"

"It's a curse, Kaldur. You really don't want to have hordes of fangirls obsessing over you all the time." Robin shuddered. "It's horrifying."

Judge West noticed the whispering people in the back, then slammed his gavel down." Quiet in the name of the law!" He shouted. Artemis rolled her eyes, but shut up.

"Now, let's see..." Megan looked at a long list of questions she had prepared. "What do you _do_ on the team?"

"I'm a hacker, fighter, spy, and an unofficial-but-everyone-still-listens-to-me-leader." Shade rattled of a list.

"So... you do everything. Great." Wally snorted, rolling his eyes.

Megan chewed her bottom lip, her face blank. "You say you fight for the team. How good are you in combat?" She mused.

"I'm better than Robin at hand to hand and armed combat, _and_ I'm a better hacker. Thanks to the training with Catwoman, it makes me superior to every member on the team in every way." She smirked. The jury muttered amongst themselves.

"Let me get this straight." Megan rubbed her temple." You can take on the boy who was trained by _Batman_ for years, the boy who is one of the strongest fighters on the team? And beat _him?"_ She stared at Shade.

"Yep," The defendant shrugged. Shade didn't look bothered at all by this obvious display of OP-ness, but Megan certainly was.

"Alright," Megan was greener than usual from hearing this." Now... what about a love interest?" She asked. The entire courtroom was silent as Shade simply smirked at them. Artemis gave Wally a distrustful glare.

"My writer paired me with Robin, although I don't know where he's at right now." Shade deadpanned, scanning the crowd for him. Robin, still sitting in the back, paled a bit and glanced towards the exit. If he was quick he could still escape while he had his dignity... But no. He had to support his team. They were fighting up there for him, after all.

"What is your... Relationship... Like?" Megan asked, cringing at the word.

"Well, at first Robin was enamored by this enigmatic girl who was hacking into his personal records. He wanted to know who she was, and struggled with my mysteriousness. Then they met out on the streets while he was on patrol. I'm a real bad girl, so I stole something right in front of him, then taunted him. We fought, and me being the better fighter, I won. He was immediately drawn to my superior smarts, fighting skills, and hacking. But we were star-crossed, as the protégés of Catwoman and Batman, and horrified that we could never be together. But Robin discussed it with Batman, and he decided to let his son be with his one true love. And in the end, he reveals his secret identity-"

"That is so OOC of me!" Robin whipped off his fedora and trench coat, prompting a dramatic gasp from the jury. "And Batman too!"

"He's interrupting the trial!" Mr. Lawyer protested to Judge West.

Wally leaned forward eagerly, "I want to see where this is going."

"I would never reveal my identity, and Batman is not that mushy. The author totally portrayed me wrong." Robin growled to Mr. Lawyer. "The Canons are _so_ out of character!"

"Justice must be served. It must be swift. It must be merciless." Megan adjusted her glasses. "The prosecution rests." She walked back to her seat.

Mr. Lawyer simply stared at her, wondering what tricks the Martian was hiding up her sleeve. Little did he know, the telepath was working on her closing statements. And boy, were they a knockout. He stood up, his eyes sweeping the crowd as he tried to figure out a plan of attack.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury," He began, smoothing out his tie. "As you can see here, Miss Shade is a valuable member to the team, clearly one of the strongest. She saves her comrades multiple times throughout her story. She even has a rest romance, a criminal and misguided teen who suddenly goes good from forbidden love. Robin's love for her is what saves her in the end. And so, ladies and gentlemen, my client is obviously not a Sue. Need I explain more?"

"Thank you Mr. Lawyer. Prosecution, your statement." Wally leaned back in his chair, a bit bored with the way the proceedings were going. He was glad he wasn't the object of the defendant's interests, but was still bored with her whole character. She was just...blegh. Not impressive in the least.

Megan stood up eagerly, making her glasses slip down her nose. She pushed them back up, then gathered her papers." Ladies and gentlemen. The person you see before you on trial... is a Sue." Megan pointed at Shade, prompting a gasp from the audience. "This is character... Is not even an OC. She's a carbon copy of Robin. She has almost the exact same backstory-"

" _Catwoman!_ Shade was adopted by _Catwoman!"_ Mr. Lawyer interrupted.

"Continue!" Wally slammed his gavel down.

" _She's_ aloof and mysterious, exactly like him, was trained like him, and put on the team! She's a Carbon copy! And the author even had the gall to make her more powerful than Robin!" Megan protested to the court. "Down with this horror! Justice must be dealt swiftly and fairly! How many characters do you know hat are better hackers than Robin? None! And who on the team would even make _her_ the leader? No one! So I must say, it's quite plain to see, she's a _Sue!"_

The courtroom was in complete chaos now. Some of the jury yelling at Shade, and some of the bitter authors yelling at Megan. No one could believe that the prosecutor could be so vicious on the stand.

"Order!" Wally roared, slamming his gavel down. The handle snapped off as he banged it, and his green eyes widened. "Oh no. What did Zatanna _do_ to this thing?" He whispered, gritting his teeth. Glancing around quickly, Wally pocketed the two pieces of the gavel inconspicuously.

As the courtroom quieted down, Megan gave Shade and Mr. Lawyer a smug smile. "The prosecution rests," She purred, then sauntered back to her seat.

"Well, to wrap this up, I'd like to say good job to everyone!" Wally chuckled nervously, turning the broken gavel over in his hand. This looked old. And expensive. Zatanna was going to kill him, he knew it. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" He called loudly.

"We have, your honor," One of them stood up, clearing their throat. "We, the jury, find Shade with-no-last-name to be guilty of Canon Character copying of the First Degree."

Robin let out a sigh of relief, and slumped back against the bench he was sitting on. "Thank _god._ I don't think I could have handled being shipped with her. That has the be one of the worst Sue's we've seen yet!"

"Do not worry, my friend. We will make sure no one else is paired with you." Aqualad patted his arm.

Robin winced,"Or else Zatanna is going to kill me." He sighed. It was at that moment the doors to the courtroom swung open, and a gaggle of teenagers bust in.

"It's the fangirls!" Artemis hissed, jumping to her feet.

"There they are!" One of the girls screeched, pointing a finger at him.

"Robin! Run!" Conner shouted, struggling to hold back the wave of fangirls that surged towards him. Robin cried out, then threw a smoke bomb, making the courtroom fill with a thick, black smoke.

"Order!" Wally yelled, but it was futile to regain peace. The team was scrambling out of the room, using the smokescreen as a cover. He pinched his nose, then decided to continue with the proceedings, even with the pandemonium in the courtroom. "I sentence Shade to banishment from the FanFiction community! Have a nice day!"

* * *

 **There we are! The long awaited Part 2! You can kinda tell where I stopped writing, because that's where I lost my inspiration and mojo with this story. Sorry if the ending is choppy, I tried. :(**

 **Well, tell me what you think and if you'd like to see another chapter! Thanks!**

 **~Plot Queen Quinn**

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

 **Argentum: Haha, I know. The Lorien trials seem like a good book, I never read it although I might now. Thanks for the review! XD**

 **CrazyPunQueen: Thanks! You're awesome. (*cough cough* Emberzarin is the best) :p**

 **WhenUniversesCollide: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. Hopefully this chapter is as good as the last. Thanks! XD**

 **Annieo: Here you are, a Catwoman OC chapter. Thanks for the suggestion, if you have any more, tell me! Thanks for the review!**

 **ClassicalStars: Thanks, I try my best. XD**

 **AmethystGrayson: Oh gosh, when I read this review you had me laughing! Thanks so much for the giggles and the review! :)**

 **Weird Inhuman: I like OCs, but only for forums. Thanks so much for your feedback!**

 **AmberShadow: I'm flattered, thanks so much!**

 **OctaviaWithStarsForEyes: Thank you! I'm so glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Cee Ichor: Ha ha, thanks Cee. You're awesome! XD**

 **7thseven: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Task the Fire of Eternity: Haha, that's a good suggestion. I just might do that now XD**

 **ArKatlum21: You mean like this? XD Thanks for the support, Bee!**

 **Misskinny: You bet I will, up next, Wally's cousin is taking the stand! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Poksie: Glad to see you can relate! Hope you like'd this chapter! Thanks!**

 **Guest: Thanks! I'm not too good at Satire, but I made an effort with this one. I read Less than Zero, and I have to thank you. It's an awesome fanfic! I love it! :D**

 **Rookblonkorules: Exactly! Canons are so developed and amazing! They're my precious little babies! But making an OC is fun too, you just have to know how to make them realistic. Shade and Amethyst are not realistic.**

 **Rockeron: *cough* I'm legitimatly considering it! *Cough* I think I may need a cough drop! XD**

 **Sage Nicholson: Request granted! Here's your next chapter! Thank you for your suggestion, I'll look into that cliche. I agree, I love OCs with all my heart, but it's the unrealistic characters that ruin those types of stories for others.**


End file.
